Its a Wonderful Wonder World (one shots)
by I love creepy things
Summary: These are a collection of one shots based off of Alice's life in Wonderland, depending on who I pair her with. It's Alice/Role holders and I will do two of each at most, one which will be T/M rated. I accept requests you may have, anything from pairings to scenes you wish to see happen
1. Dee and Dum

I just want to mention I did do some research and I found that Dee and Dum are young teenagers, between the ages of 13-16

* * *

Coughs and groaning could be heard coming from the room of the Bloody Twins. Inside, both brothers lay on their beds, bedridden with the flue. It didn't surprise anyone in the Hatter Mansion that the twins were sick and it was their own fault. Looking for poisonous mushrooms in a storm was an extremely stupid thing to do. Especially when all the boys were wearing were their gate keeper uniforms. Yet, what could you expect from kids, even if they were murderous kids.

Worst of all the twins wouldn't let any of the faceless servants take care of them. Since the brothers were feeling too sick to kill them, they threatened the worst kind of torture on the first three maids that tried to enter their room with medicine. Not even the Hatter Mansion doctor could enter without getting a promised death threat. The only person Dee and Dum would allow to nurse them back to health was Alice.

Alice had been living at the Hatter Mansion for a while now. In return for Blood's allowance for her to stay, she liked to help out in any way possible. The Hatter himself didn't care if Alice lived with him for free but, since the girl was insistent on lending a hand around the mansion, he entertained the idea. Besides, Blood wouldn't deny that he didn't like the way the maid outfit looked on her. So, Alice worked part time as one of the maids, an errand girl and, as of right now, a nurse for the twins.

Elliot was objective of Alice helping the twins at first; for more than one reason. For one thing, Elliot thought the brothers deserved to suffer, punishment for being such idiots in the first place. Another reason was the rabbit man in denial of being a rabbit didn't want the twins to recover so quickly. Even though Blood now had to pay a couple Faceless men to take over gate keeping duties until the twins got better, things were quieter and easier for Elliot. The biggest reason, however, was because Elliot didn't want the twins to get Alice sick.

"Big sister, my throat hurts." Dum groaned hoarsely, whining as he took a hold of his throat. Dee whimpered in agreement and let out a rough cough.

"Mine too, big sister." The red eyed twin whined, rubbing his own, sore, throat. Alice, with her hands on her hips, stared at the twins with a scold on her face.

True, they looked horrible. Both twins were red in the face, their eyes looked puffy and they looked sweaty all over. Their pajamas, colors that matched their eyes and uniforms, stuck to their bodies and looked damp from all the sweat. Both twins were laying side by side in Dum's bed, their heads resting on pillows but refusing to wear the covers due to the hotness their bodies were feeling. As much as Alice felt sorry for Dee and Dum, she knew this was the consequence of playing in the rain.

"You brought this upon yourselves. Now saw ah." The girl commanded as she pulled a bottle of medicine and a spoon from her dress pocket. Eyeing the brown bottle and the slimy, green medicine on the spoon, the eyes of both brothers widened fearfully.

"That stuff is _gross, _big sister!" Dee cried before dramatically covering his mouth as Alice came near him. She sighed softly and turned to Dum, seeing he was doing the same thing.

"Please don't make us drink that stuff." He begged behind his hands, his red eyes watery. Although, be it from the fever or him giving her puppy eyes, was hard to tell.

Even though Dee and Dum were known as the deadliest and bloodiest kids throughout all of Wonderland, they were still kids. Even when the twins were killing people, it was easy to see they were still young boys. They liked playing games such as Kill or Die and Tag with the castle guards and other Hatter enemies. The brothers also easily got bored and easily distracted by just about anything, much to the annoyance of Elliot. Even now they were showing typical, childlike fear to medicine that tastes bad. Nightmare was the same but at least Dee and Dum were children.

"Come on, Dee, Dum. If you don't take your medicine how do you expect to get any better?" Alice asked, standing in between the twin's beds. Neither boy removed their hands from their mouths but the girl could see the smiles hidden behind them.

"Easy, we just need you to stay with us." Dee said cheerfully, before going off into a coughing fit. Alice stared at the boys in confusion and Dum giggled sorely, echoing his brother's cough.

"Totally! You just being with us is already making us feel better." The red eyed twin agreed cheerfully. Or as cheerfully as he could with his body feeling like shit.

Alice sighed as if defeated and couldn't help but smile. The twins were just too adorable, even when sick. She loved them like a big sister and often wished they'd be less reckless with their lives. She just wished the boys wouldn't be so stubborn and take their medicine. After all, she wanted them to get better as soon as possible. It was no fun being stuck in bed all day and for that, Alice pitied them.

"That's sweet of you, but you really need to take your medicine. I want you to get better as fast as you can. How can you do that without medicine?" She tried to reason, once again holding out the spoon. The twins looked at each other, secret smiles taking over their faces, before looking back at Alice and removing their hands from their mouths.

"Big sister, if you really want to help us get better," Dum started, a mischievous grin spreading on his face, he and his brother sharing another look. Dee gave a nod in understanding and the boys leaned towards Alice.

"Then lay in bed with us. We want to cuddle." Dee continued as he suddenly grabbed at Alice's one arm. Startled by the sudden action, Alice dropped both the spoon and the bottle of medicine to the floor.

"B… b… but you'll get m… me s… sick." Alice stuttered embarrassingly, feeling her face get as red as the sick twins. Instead, Dum reached over and grabbed her other hand, helping his twin brother pull Alice between the two of them.

"That's fine." Dum said happily as he snuggled into Alice's left side. Dee sighed contently as he rested his head on Alice's right shoulder, tilting it so he could look up at her face.

"Totally. If you get sick, we'll take care of you, right brother?" Dee asked, happily pushing his face into Alice's heated neck. Dum chuckled horsley and rubbed his head against the girl's arm in a nod.

"Right brother. We'll take really good care of Big sis because she takes really good care of us." He agreed sleepily, yawning as his red eyes slowly closed. Dee copied his twin's movements, yawn and all.

Alice's face continued on with its red color. It wasn't the first time the twins insisted on sharing the same bed but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Although, she probably should have expected the twins doing something like this. After all, they really _did _love their big sister. Sighing contently, Alice felt herself calm down as she looked back and forth from both sleeping faces.

'What am I going to do with them?' she thought, feeling a wave of peace ran through her body. Feeling more peaceful than she had in a while, Alice allowed the twins to sleep and decided to worry about the stain the medicine she dropped would cause later.

* * *

What do you think? I want to make another one shot with the twins but it would be T/M and with their adult forms

If you are interested in stories where a OC comes into Wonderland (While Alice is still there) Please check out my **Was it a Mistake **story


	2. Elliot

Thank you to everyone that read Dee and Dum's story ^^ I am glad you liked it :D

* * *

Alice Liddell smiled to herself as she made her way back to the Hatter Mansion. In her arms rested a big paper bag full of ingredients Elliot wanted for his carrot sweets as well as two boxes of tea Blood wanted. She didn't mind acting as the errand girl for the Hatter Mansion and would gladly do more if asked. After all, Alice felt like it was the least the girl could do for Blood allowing her to live at the mansion.

"Hm? Dee and Dum must be ditching their duties again." Alice spoke to herself once reaching the mansion gates, the twin gatekeepers nowhere in sight. It wasn't that unusual since the girl rarely ever did see the twins doing their job.

Being young boys, Dee and Dum got easily bored. If nothing interesting happened in the first hour, the twins usually ran off to do something else. This is what allowed Ace to get into mansion grounds countless times. They'd ditched their duties so many times that it was amazing Blood didn't fire them yet. Shaking that thought from her head, Alice sighed in disappointment and scanned the area to see if they were anywhere nearby.

"Well, maybe they're on a break right now. I sure hope they aren't ditching again because I would hate for Blood to fire them." She spoke aloud to herself. Balancing the bought goods in one arm, Alice used her free hand to reach for the gate so she could continue to the mansion.

Alice really liked the twins, even if they did try to kill her more than once in the past. Now, instead of trying to kill her, the twin boys would cling to her every chance they got. She thought it was cute and had become quite accustomed to being called their "big sister." Alice didn't approve of their weapon collection and of the fact they liked playing games that usually ended in the death of a castle guard. However, those thoughts usually abandoned her as soon as Dee and Dum hugged her and told her they loved her.

Oh well, Dee and Dum were probably messing with Elliot or one of the faceless servants. If they weren't doing that than it was possible that they were probably hanging out with Boris somewhere. At least Blood approved of Boris, enough to not consider him an enemy. It probably benefited the cat boy that, while he lived at the amusement park and was friends with Mary, he didn't own property Blood wanted. At least Blood approved of Boris enough to invite him to tea parties every now and then.

Before the girl had the chance to enter the mansion, she could hear voices off to her right. The voices sounded like they belonged to Elliot and Blood, though Alice couldn't make out what they were saying. For a moment, the girl hesitated, wondering if she should follow the voices or if she should leave them be to talk. After all, they could be having a private discussion right now, couldn't they? Or, if they were talking about something private, wouldn't they do that in Blood's office rather than out in the open?

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Alice began to walk towards the voices. There was no way the two were talking privately out in the open. Especially not when the faceless servants could be listening in. No, it was more likely Blood was preparing for another tea party or checking on the roses. Alice still just had a bit of trouble adjusting to her new life in the Hatter Mansion and was weary of Blood. Even after weeks of living at the mansion -as in twenty-four hour _days_- Alice was not used to Blood's constant teasing to gain _entertaining _reactions from her.

"Oh, Alice, you're back." Elliot greeted happily as Alice rounded the corner, his rabbit ears bouncing excitedly. Blood, who had recently had his back facing the girl, turned to give her an acknowledged nod.

The two men were standing around a table big enough for two or four, all depending on how much room was left for people to sit. In the middle of the table rested a tea kettle and a small tray of sweets. On opposite sides of the table rested a tea cup, which was probably recently drunk out of. A few gardeners tended to the rose hedges nearby, paying little attention to what the Hatter and the Hare were saying or doing.

"Welcome back, young lady. Seeing as the twins are not clinging to you, I assume they are ditching their duties again." He stated rather than questioned. Alice's shoulders slumped at the information and Elliot's expression turned annoyed.

"Those blasted brats! They hate having their pay docked but they continue to ditch." He huffed, arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out angrily. Alice gave a small smile, worrying about the twins yet, at the same time, admiring how cute the rabbit man looked.

"Yeah, they weren't at the gate when I came back. I thought they may have been on a break somewhere." She admitted uncomfortably. Elliot sighed and Blood grabbed for his cane, which had recently rested against the table.

"It doesn't matter; they'll show up sooner or later. They'll be dealt with later." He responded as he began to pass Alice. Yet, not without grabbing the two boxes of tea from the bag, causing her to flinch and Blood to smirk.

"Thank you for picking up the tea, young lady. Please join me to night time tea tonight." He requested but Alice could hear the ordering tone in his voice. He was always like that and it was one of the only downsides to living at the mansion.

Even though Blood was a lot _kinder _to Alice than when they first met, she still didn't like him. He was rude, constantly calling her a whore, and making comments about her ex-boyfriend. All the while, Blood would say these things with a grin on his face. The queen of hearts had once told Alice that Blood acted this way simply out of jealousy and he was in denial of his true feelings. The brunet wasn't sure if she should believe that was true or not. Yet, while Alice didn't like Blood or his treatment of her, she tried to be civil with him. After all, there were those rare times that the mafia boss could be a pleasant person to talk with; as long as he wasn't implying she slept with every man in Wonderland.

The only reason Alice agreed to stay at the mansion was because of Elliot and the twins. She enjoyed acting the role as big sister to the twins and loved them as such. Although, there had been some slight hesitation for the first little while after memories of her younger sister filed her mind. She felt guilt for a reason she couldn't remember but shook it off and accepted the role as _Big Sister _to the twins. She also enjoyed spending time with Elliot and petting his long, brown rabbit ears. She found him really cute and kind hearted towards her; for being mafia second in command.

"Elliot, please don't worry. I bet the twins are just out fooling with Boris." Alice tried to calm the man down though, figuring she choose the wrong words, quickly added; "Why don't you come inside and help me with this baking stuff."

At the mention of the contents in the paper bag, Elliot's mood instantly brightened. His brown rabbit ears bounced in excitement and he smiled brightly towards Alice. Very few people ever got to see this side of the second in command and it kind of made the brunet jealous she wasn't the only one. Well, at least Alice knew she was the only one Elliot tolerated touching his ears.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Alice!" He said cheerfully, his long rabbit ears twitching and bouncing. Alice found herself staring at the ears, having an inner struggle with herself to not drop the bag and jump the rabbit man to play with the ears.

"Alice? …. Oh! Not the ears!" He cried panicky, grabbing his ears and holding them as he recognized the look Alice was giving him. However, it came too late as the girl dropped the baggy of goods and jumped at Elliot, tackling him to the ground.

Sitting on top of Elliot's chest, Alice somehow got his hands out of the way and gripped both ears in her hands. Without realizing her roughness, Alice began to stroke and pull on the ears, enjoying the softness of the rabbit ears. Her eyes were wide and shinning with childlike innocent and awe. The girl was completely unaware of Elliot's complain of pain as well as the blush that over took his face. The gardeners, who had recently been tending to the flowers, chuckled warmly, all teasingly assuming Alice and Elliot were a couple and, ignoring Elliot's cries for help, let the two alone in the garden.

* * *

Sadly I lost my inspiration half way through this one shot so I apologize for such a weak end

I am willing to do just about any role holder -none from Diamond Country though- However I may need some extra information because I have never played the games. I am unaware if the games are even in English

By the way, can I ask that you guys check out my other story? It is a OCx? (possibly Blood or Boris) story but it will still feature Alicex? (possible Julius or Ace) in the story. The story is called **Was it a Mistake.** Please give it a chance and, at most, read the summary


	3. Joker

"You can't escape me, girly! There's no point in running." A faceless man threateningly shouted as he chased after Alice down the path. The threat only caused Alice to run faster as she entered the forest.

It had been a pretty normal day for Alice. She woke up, got Julius his coffee, scolded him for over working and then left to do some shopping. With the money she earned from helping Julius around the clock tower, Alice bought some coffee beans she was sure he'd like and extra clock parts he'd need in the future. She even ran into Ace who attempted to _help _her back to the clock tower but ended up getting lost in the forest. Worse of all he and Alice then got separated, leaving the girl to find her way back alone.

Worst of the worst was the faceless man Alice had run into as she tried to find her way out of the forest. He had claimed he would help her but there was something off about the man that made the girl feel uneasy. Even without eyes, or a visible gun, the look on his face was terrifying; it looked like he wanted to _eat _her. When Alice attempted to kindly decline his help, the faceless man got more persistent and advanced towards her. Fearing for her life, the brunet had dropped the coffee beans and clock parts and broke out in a run.

"Come on now, girly, I promise to be very gentle like!" The man called mockingly, a lustful laugh escaping his lips. Peaking a glance behind her, Alice let out a startled scream as she noticed the man was getting closer to her, his eyeless face twisted in a hungry, lustful expression.

"No, go away! Someone, please help me!" Alice screamed as she ran off path and into the trees. Sad for her no one was around and the man easily dodged into the trees to continue following her.

Why wasn't anyone coming to save her? By this point one of the role holders would appear and kill the person that was threatening Alice's life. Of course she didn't like the fact they'd _kill _the guy but she sure appreciate some help about now. Blood, Elliot, Ace… even Peter would usually appear around any corner and save her by now. Hell, any role holder would do that. Yet, Alice was alone and the main was gaining up on her.

_Tap tap tap tap tap _

"Eh?"

Alice was confused as the sounds of her running feet changed. Instead of the light thumps of the grass, and the snap of twigs, her feet now heavily taped if she were running on stone or tile. Not to mention the texture under her feet changed from the softness of the forest ground to something stronger and much more firm.

Forgetting about the man chasing her, Alice stopped running to look down. The forest floor had vanished and instead she was standing on a tile floor. Blinking in confusion, Alice looked up to take in her new surroundings and her confusion became surprise. Toys littered the floor, most of which looked abandoned or broken. There were several floors, all with bared doors on each side. the floor looked dirty and, frankly, the room was dark and cold.

'Is this…. a prison? Why does Wonderland have a prison? I thought murder wasn't a crime here. Does that mean there are crimes you can't get away with?' Alice thought, dumbfounded. Although she didn't get much time to reflect on the thought as she suddenly felt herself being pushed to the ground by the man currently chasing her.

"Hah! I got you now girly. Heh heh….. wait." The faceless man cried out, laughing manically. Alice let out a startled and fearful scream as the man than realized something was wrong.

Instantly the man's attitude changed from a lustful predator to a fearful child. His whole body, which was pinning down Alice's, shook fearfully and his eyeless face paled. He's head jerked in all directions, as if looking for something or if he had heard something. The best Alice could describe it was the same way Pierce looked when Boris was chasing him.

"Get off of me!" Alice suddenly shouted, struggling under the man's weight. The faceless's panicked face shot back towards the girl and his hand instantly shot over her mouth.

"Sh… shut up! He'll hear you!" He cried fearfully as Alice struggled under his grip. Confused and startled by the man's panic, the brunet stopped her squirming and looked up at the man in confusion.

'He? Who's _he?' _She thought, wondering who could have gotten this man so scared. Alice was sure not even Blood could be this scary so who was he talking about?

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap **Woosh-Snap! **_

The heavy tapping of footsteps seemed to echo off the stone walls. A wooshing sound soon followed the footsteps which ended in a loud snap. If it were even possible, the man pinning down Alice grew paler and his body shook like a leaf as the sounds got louder and closer. However, just as the man was getting ready to bolt for his life, something black and leathery shot out and snapped around his neck. Alice couldn't see what was connected to the black thing but, with a sharp tug, the faceless man pulled backwards with a strangled cry.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, you piece of shit?!" A male voice harshly demanded as the black leather jerked some more. This caused more straggled crying from the man as he tried to pull the leather away from his neck while he was dragged across the ground.

Once the faceless man was pull off of her, Alice quickly sat up to see what was happening. To her utter surprise the black thing around his neck was the end of a whip. Even more shocking was who was holding the other end of that whip. It was a red headed man in a warden uniform. Yet, not just a man, but a man with visible eyes; or _eye _since the left was hidden under an eye patch. Whoever this man was, he seemed to be a role holder that Alice had never seen until now.

"Pa… pa… pa… please, I d… did…. didn't break an… any ru… rul… rules!" The faceless man began to stutter fearfully, his voice just as shaky as his body. The role holder scoffed as he gave another yank on his whip, chocking the faceless man as he dragged him to the closest cell.

Alice found her body frozen, finding herself unable to stand up from the sight in front of her. Whoever this role holder was he didn't look too friendly. He continued to drag the faceless man by the whip as if it were some inhuman leash, continuingly shouted swears and telling the man to shut up. Eventually the role holder got the faceless to a cell and threw him inside, nearly breaking his neck as the whip unraveled. Alice uncontrollably shivered in fear as thoughts of what this man would do to her entered her mind.

"I'll be back for you later, you piece of shit!" The redheaded role holder snapped, locking the cell with a set of keys that were at his hip. Ignoring the faceless's chocked sobs he turned his head towards the girl and stared at her with his one, uncovered, wine colored eye.

"What the hell are you still sitting on the ground for? Get the fuck up already!" the man snapped rudely, staring her down with his one eye. Alice flinched at the tone of her voice and found herself staring at him in confusion.

He wasn't going to hurt her? Alice was sure he'd attack her with the whip like he used on the crying faceless man. She actually felt sorry for the man, even if he _was _trying to attack her only moments ago. She didn't like the people who attacked her or her friends but Alice still didn't like the fact that these people had to die over it. When she noticed the redhead man's eye grow cold and his expression grow annoyed, she quickly jumped to her feet, blushing and brushing off any dust that got on her dress.

"Um…. Where am I?" She asked uncomfortably, breaking the silence between them. The redhead's eyebrow rose and he gave Alice a questioning stare.

"Where the hell do you think, idiot? This is Wonderland prison, my fucking territory. I'm the fucking warden." He answered as he whip disappeared in a flash of red light. Not even noticing the disappearance of the whip, Alice could feel her fear slowly turning into annoyance.

"Is it really necessary to swear so much? I mean, really, what did I do to deserve such language?" she demanded with a scolding tone, though the man seemed unaffected. The warden's eye widened in slight surprise yet, before he could open his mouth to make a reply, a humorous laugh interrupted them.

"Ah, I apologize for dear Joker's bad use of language, my dear~ Please don't take it personally; it's just the way he talks." A voice similar to the warden's announced, though in a far kinder, cheerful, tone. Alice's disapproving look disappeared and was soon replaced by confusion as she stared at the man that had a moment ago cursed since appearing.

Where on earth did that new voice come from? It sounded just like the warden but his lips had not moved during the time the voice had spoken. Not to mention that, while the voices sounded identical, this new voice was a lot kinder and friendlier. He, or Joker as the new voice had told Alice, didn't look like the kind of person to pull a joke on her; especially not after what she witnessed him do to that faceless man.

"I apologize that I can't meet you in person, my dear. I am a little swamped at the time. I do hope that we may meet at the upcoming show, though~" the friendly voice said again and this time Alice's eyes traveled down to Joker's hip. Attached to his ring of keys was a small mask and, unless her mind was being played with, that is where the voice was coming from.

"Show? What show?" Alice asked in a clueless tone with an expression that matched. The so called 'Joker' rolled his one eye and responded before the mask could.

"The stinking circus, that's fucking what. My counterpart runs the circus while I run the fucking prison. Got a problem with that?" He demanded, his eye narrowing toward the girl. The brunet's teal colored eyes narrowed in annoyance as she started at the redheaded man.

It wasn't the first time Alice had been around a man that swore. Even she'd swear every now and then if she got mad enough. Although this was the first time Alice had been around someone that swore so much. Normally everyone else only swore if they were mad or annoyed; Ace even corrected himself when he caught himself swearing. Not even the twins swore as much as this man; which Alice was grateful for.

"Of course I don't have a problem with that. I just never heard of the circus before and I didn't know Wonderland even had a prison." She replied angrily, crossing her arms and glaring at the warden. When she wanted to, Alice could be angry enough to frighten a few men -Boris as an example- yet this new role holder was different and he simply scoffed at her attempt to be scary.

"We just arrived in the county not too long ago, dear. I apologize you had to meet the dear warden the way you did…."

"Shut up!" The warden cut in, glaring down at the little mask on his hip. A chuckle came from the mask before the voice went on.

"Don't worry, my dear, we promise we'll explain things when we have the chance of meeting you again. Oh…. excuse me but something just came up. Joker will show you out of the prison." The voice cheerfully said before going silent. Alice started at the mask for a small while and, when the voice didn't return, she looked back at the warden.

Huh, he, whoever that was, didn't even tell Alice his name. The man named Joker had mentioned he was his counterpart but what did that mean? How did that small mask thing even work and what was this circus these men were talking about? What kind of laws, or rules, could be broken that could land a person in Wonderland prison? Alice had so many questions she wanted to ask but she was unsure if she should question the warden. He already looked to be in a bad mood and she really didn't want him swearing at her again.

"Fucking Joker, that asshole." He grumbled under his breath. Alice stared at him thoughtfully until he caught her with a glare.

"Stop fucking staring at me like that, it's damned annoying. Move it, that way." He demanded before shoving her towards the end of the hall. Alice stumbled a little but was caught by the warden, who continued to mumble under his breath.

"Um… thank you, by the way. For saving me from that man, I mean, and showing me the way out." Alice thanked nervously, almost shyly as she realized she never did thank the warden from saving her from that man. Joker's one eye raised slightly as he gazed at the girl coldly.

"Don't be thanking me, idiot. Break a rule and I won't hesitate to throw your ass in a cell." He threatened before kicking open a door. The outside world lay ahead, showing the forest that Alice had entered, trying to escape the faceless man.

"Just fucking go straight and you should get back to the damned clock tower." The warden said, turning his back on Alice and walked further into the prison. The second Alice walked out of the prison, and turned around to thank Joker, all she saw was more forest behind her.

Alright, that was weird. Where did the prison go and where was the circus that other man spoke about? Alice couldn't see either and she was painfully confused. Putting a hand to her head, she decided to do her best not to think about it too much as she walked back towards the clock tower. Perhaps Julius could explain what just happened when she got back. Half way down the path, Alice saw the supplies she had dropped while running from the man. Well, at least the warden was right in his given directions.

~Back in the prison~

"Heh, I'm jealous of you, Joker, getting to meet the outsider before me." The cheerful voice of the man standing next to the warden laughed. He looked as if he and the warden could be twins, with the exception of his jester uniform.

"It's not like I fucking lead her to the prison, Joker. Although I guess the bitch did return my prisoner." He replied, gazing over to the man who had fainted in his cell from fear. The jester laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Hmm, I have a feeling the start of this April Season is going to be really fun. We have a outsider to play with this year." He brightfully cheered. A darker chuckle came from his warden counterpart as a sadistic smile over took his face.

"You bet your ass this'll be fun."

* * *

So this is my attempt at a Joker/Alice one shot. How did I do?


	4. Boris

I kinda struggled with this one a little. I hope you like none-the-less. Oh and may I remind my one shot readers to please give my story a chance :3

* * *

"Well, at least you never have to worry about Vivaldi wanting to behead you." Alice, who was holding back a laugh, smiled teasingly as she gazed at the pile of gifts in Boris's arms. The Cheshire Cat's ears flattened against his head as he stared at the mountain of canned cat food he was carrying.

During a visit Alice was having with Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, Boris had decided to show up unannounced. He thought it would be a fun game to try and sneak around without being seen. Unfortunately, instead of the normal guard he'd normally run into, Boris accidently interrupted Vivaldi's tea party. Luckily, much to Alice's relief, the Queen revealed a vast interest in cats and allowed him to join them. Peter hadn't been too happy about it, however, and insisted the queen punish him for trespassing. Although, in the end, Peter was ordered to shut up and Boris was given countless cans of cat food in apology.

Now, as noon turned into dawn, the two of them were walking home. Or, Alice was walking back to Clover Tower and Boris was following her. She still didn't know where Boris was living since the land shifted from Heart into Clover. All the girl knew was that Boris was living somewhere in the woods but she had doubts he'd be living outside. Even though Boris claimed to be a cat and flexible about where he lived, it seemed he preferred a warm bed over a tree branch. Though, instead of heading home right away, Boris decided to follow Alice.

"It's not that I dislike the Queen of Hearts, but I do wish she'd realize I am not that kind of cat." He complained, pouting as he shifted the canned goods in his arms "I don't even know what to do with all these." He wined, a frown taking over his face while his tail twitched side to side. Alice finally let out a small chuckle and sympathetically patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Boris. I'm sure Grey could use that food for all those cats he's keeping." She tried to cheer him up. A smile lit up Boris's face and a chuckle left his lips as he remembered the ex-assassin's collection of cats.

It was strange to think that a once great assassin like Grey had such a soft spot for cute things. It was almost like he was a completely different man when confronted with something he found cute. The difference in his aura was so great that people often mistook him for someone else; only to be shocked when they realized who he was. Boris was an example of this, having not recognized Grey one time when he and Alice were out shopping.

"I never would have thought someone like the cold hearted Lizard would have such a soft spot for cute things. It's kind of funny, actually." Boris said with a bright grin lighting up his face. Alice, who never really seen Grey's _assassin _side before and always thought of him as a nice guy, tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Funny? Why would it be funny for a guy to like cute things? I think it's cute." Alice replied innocently, an innocent matching smile on her face. Boris simply chuckled and, leaning in more towards her, gave her a one of his famous grins.

"You're cute when you're naive, Alice." He teased with another laugh. Wishing he could poke at her blush, but unable to with the cans of cat food in his arms, Boris leaned back up as the two finally left Castle Heart grounds and entered the forest.

"It's funny because the Lizard used to be an assassin; he even tried to kill Nightmare when he was a child. I'm not too sure what happened to make him stop but, somehow, the Lizard became the incubus's assistant instead." The purple, punked dressed, cat explained. At hearing this new information, Alice's eyes widened and Grey's smiling face flashed through her mind.

True, Alice had heard rumors that Grey had once been an assassin, but not that he tried to kill Nightmare. Not to mention that he tried to kill him while Nightmare was just a child. So what _could _have happened to stop Grey from going through with it? If Nightmare was just as sick as he was as child as he is now, maybe Grey couldn't bring himself to kill a sick child. Grey was just too much of a nice guy; Alice couldn't see him harming anyone let alone Nightmare.

"But Grey's much too nice to have tried something like that." She denied, frowning as she refused to believe what Boris said was true. The cat boy simply chuckled and winked over at Alice.

"Oh well, you'll find out truth sooner or later." He grinned teasingly just as the sky above got darker. Luckily, the two of them where close enough to Clover Tower to worry too much about it.

"Well, that was sure a short evening." Boris commented before turning to look at Alice with an innocent, excited, smile, his tail twitching side to side. "Looks like I'll be spending the night with you." He purred happily.

A light blush instantly lit up Alice's face as the two of them reached the enterance to the Tower of Clover. By that suggestive tone he spoke with, she would have thought Boris was wanting to share an actual room with her. That was the last thing that Alice wanted to do, even if she _did _like Boris. The thought alone was embarrassing and she couldn't imagine sharing the same room, let alone, the same bed with someone. The only person she has ever slept in the same _room _with was Ace and that was in a tent _and _against her will.

"No, Boris, go home." She ordered, giving him a hard, though weak, shove to the side. Boris barely even stumbled as he pouted, flattening his ears against his head and dragged his tail on the ground in a sad manner.

"Oh come on, Alice; it's dangerous to wonder Wonderland at night. Please let me stay? As long as I come in with you Nightmare won't care and neither would the Lizard." 'At least I think.' He added in thought as he gave Alice his best kitty pout. The brunet balled her hands into fists and thought up a response as she did her best to resist falling for his cute act.

"But, you're a _cat, _aren't you? Shouldn't you be safe wondering around in the dark?" She asked, a slightly smug smile taking over her face as Boris's kitty pout turned into a more, natural, pout. Heh, got you, kitty boy.

"You're cruel, Alice; I was really wanting to spend more time with you." He complained, causing a ping of guilt to go through Alice's heart. Maybe she _was _just a little too harsh on him; maybe she should apologize and let him stay after all.

"Oh well, you can make it up to me tomorrow." He's voice suddenly chirped and, leaning down, Boris placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. For the third time since leaving Castle Heart, Alice blushed, causing Boris to chuckle teasingly.

"Bye bye, Alice~ make sure to give those to Mr. Lizard for me." Boris cried in a sing song tone, already running back towards forest path and disappearing in the darkness. Noticing that he wasn't holding the cans of cat food, Alice looked down to see that Boris had, at some point, put them all on the ground at her feet.

A smile instantly found its way on Alice's face as she leaned down and picked up one of the cans. It had been pretty amusing when Vivaldi forced the cat food on Boris. At first it had only been one can but, after being forced to eat it, the Queen was under the impression that he actually _enjoyed _it and forced a dozen or so more on him. Alice had done her best not to laugh at his distressed expression but, remembering it now, Alice couldn't help but let lose a few giggles. Poor Boris. Using her apron as a basket, the girl piled in as many cans that she could carry and entered Clover Tower with the pleasant thought of spending time with Boris in a few time change.

* * *

I do have more ideas for Boris, it's just I need ideas on how to start those ideas. Remember, I will take requests on who you want Alice with and situation you want them in.


	5. Julius

Julius's past is created by me. I have no idea what age he really was or what his family was made up as.

* * *

Alice Liddle was spending the day with Julius, watching him fix the clocks in silence. She always liked watching him work, thinking it magical how skillfully his hands worked with the small parts. There was just something so calming and relaxing about it that Alice could never be bored with watching him work. She liked it a whole lot more than watching the others pull guns out of thin air.

As she watched Julius work Alice began to wonder how long he had actually been doing a job like this. How old had Julius been when he was picked to be a role holder? Vivaldi had once told her that she was pretty young, not even a full teenager, when she was picked to be queen. Were all role holders picked when they were kids? That was kind of sad, actually and Alice couldn't imagine being taken from one's family at such an age.

"Hey, Julius?" Alice asked from her spot at the small table, a coffee cup in her hand. Julius didn't bother look up from the clock he was fixing but allowed let Alice know he heard her by asking 'what is it.

"How old were you when you became a role holder?" The unexpected question caused Julius's hands to freeze in midair. Looking up from the clock, Julius gave the outsider a confused look.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, curious to why she'd want to know such a thing. Alice's cheeks turned a shade of pink and she avoided making eye contact with the navy haired man.

"I'm just curious. It's OK if you don't want to tell me." She muttered in an apologetic tone. Julius studied the girl for a moment before sighing, placing his small screwdriver down and leaned back in his seat.

Why the girl wanted to know was beyond him but Julius didn't mind if he told her. He himself hadn't thought of the day he became a role holder for years now. Alice's question brought back the memory of his childhood and when he first became the clock master. He hadn't told anyone of his past before, not even Ace or Gowland, though, not that they ever asked. However, since Alice did ask and Julius liked her, he didn't have much of a problem in telling her.

"I was seven years old when the last mortician died. It isn't easy to find a single person with eyes so it took them a few hours until they did. By the time they got me into the tower, the work had already built up. Before my role I knew nothing of fixing clothes but, with my role, came the knowledge on how to do so." Julius explained but never once went into explain who _they _were. Alice's face saddened at the information and she looked at the man pityingly.

"Did you have a family? Parents or any siblings?" she asked, finding she wanted to know more about this man. In fact, she knew very little about all the role holders besides Vivaldi, who had told Alice about her past once.

Julius stared at Alice questioningly for a moment, curious to the sudden amount of personal questions. He could see that look of pity on Alice's face but couldn't understand it. He had no control over the role he got when he was younger; no role holder did. It was as random as a card drawn from a shuffled deck of cards. Although, though he would never admit it out loud, Julius hated his role when he was younger, not for what it was but because it took him from his family.

"I had parents and a baby sister. I don't know what became of them; they haven't visited me." Julius said cool as he turned his head to the side. Everyone hated the clock maker and it seemed his own parents couldn't be bothered to visit since he gained the role.

Alice felt her heart ache out for Julius. She had heard many people around Wonderland say how Julius was one of the most hated role holders because of what he does. Although the girl couldn't imagine his own family would disown him for something he had no control over. That was just heartless, even for Wonderland. Unable to help herself, Alice placed her coffee mug on the table and stood up. Walking over to Julius and round the desk, she ignored his questioning stare as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug.

"Hey!" The man cried out in surprise, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Why are you hugging me?" He demanded as his mind raced on what to do. He didn't want to push the girl away but he also wanted her to stop the hug.

"It's OK, Julius, I'll be here for you; I'll make you happy." Alice promised and tightened her grip rather than pulled away. Julius's blush deepened slightly and frowned as he realized the girl didn't even realize the unintentional meaning behind her words.

"Gees, woman, if you want to make me happy, then get me a cup of coffee." He said, turning his head to the side as he attempted to cool his red cheeks. Finally pulling her arms away from Julius, Alice smiled warmly down at Julius, giggling at the cute expression on his face.

Watching her rush out of the room, Julius finally felt his face return to its normal color. Alice sure was a weird and carrying girl but that is what most of the role holders liked about her. A thin smirk like smile found its way on the clock maker's face as he reached for his screwdriver, returning to work on the broken clock. Such a troublesome yet interesting woman.

* * *

I plan to do a Adult Dee and Dum/Alice lemon soon. I also updated my story if you'd please give it a look


	6. Ace

Hello :3 still not the Twins/Alice M rated one shot. I got it started but I am having trouble with it. By the way, I started a story based on Cabin in the Woods with the Joker as the villain. Here is the summary

The Joker is missing from Wonderland. He was pulled from his world and placed in the real world by Ancient evil gods. Worst of all he is then locked in a glass cage, his masks were taken from him and now he is forced to play a really odd game. He will have to kill five people with hearts. Will he consider playing the game or try to get home instead? Based on Cabin in the Woods (I also have a crossover with this but I may end up deleting it if this one gets noticed better than the other)

* * *

"Come on, Alice, I know a short cut. This way~"

It was those dreaded words that started it all. Alice foolishly believed that Ace knew where he was going and followed him blindly through the unknown. That was long before she knew just how directionally challenged the man actually was. Because of the supposed short cuts Alice had been chased by bears, lost in the forest for countless time changes and stranded in a tent with the knight of heart castle. However, despite the fact she hated when Ace got them lost, the outsider continued to follow him with little thought and question.

After spending the night at Heart Castle, Alice had begun her trip home to the Clock Tower. It took a bit longer to leave the castle with Peter pestering her to stay but thankfully a guard came to take him away to see the queen. The girl hoped that Peter didn't end up killing the guard like he usually did but didn't want to stick around to find out. After all he usually threatened them in front her and, after Alice mentioned she liked working men, the Prime Minister did seem more willing to meet the queen. Now the outsider was wondering through the castle hedge maze, searching for the way out. Luckily she visited the castle enough to memorize her way around.

While she was walking through the maze Alice couldn't help but think of everything that had happened since arriving in Wonderland. She had only been in Wonderland for about twelve afternoon changes -so just a little over a week in that sense- but she could remember everything as if it happened yesterday. The brunet could remember everything from Peter taking her from her world, meeting Blood for the first time, moving in with Julius, to the tea party Vivaldi just last evening.

Even though it had only been a short while Alice had already grown attached to everyone in Wonderland and the thought of leaving made her heart ache. Yet, she had to leave, didn't she? After all Alice couldn't just abandon her older sister in the real world. Lorina must be worried sick by this point and Alice missed her; missed her warmth and kindness. Hell, she even missed her little sister, the same one who claimed she was heartless; just not as much as she missed Lorina.

"Alice? Is something wrong?" A family and confused voice asked. Blinking out of her thoughts, Alice turned around to see Ace staring at her in confusion.

"Eh, of course nothing is wrong, Ace. Why do you ask?" The girl asked, matching the confused look on the knight's face. That is until the man smiled his famous, goofy smile.

"Because you're standing in the middle of the maze with a dazed look on your face, that's why." He answered and playfully poked her cheek. Alice blushed and brushed the knight's hand away from her cheek.

It seems as though Ace was right. At some point Alice had stopped half way through the castle maze without realizing it. She had no idea how long she'd been standing, there lost in thought, until Ace found her. The outsider didn't know if being found by Ace was exactly a good or bad thing but she figured it was better than being found by Peter. Especially after the fuss the White Rabbit made trying to convince Alice to stay earlier.

"I'm fine, Ace, I just got lost in thought." Alice explained, turning her head to the side. Ace smirked devilishly while the girl wasn't looking and stared at her.

Ace could tell Alice's explanation was no lie. He could see the lost look on her face and she never looked lovelier. Unlike all the other role holders, Ace didn't find the girl attractive when she was happy. In fact, he was quite the opposite. The knight of Heart Castle found Alice the most attractive when she was miserable and lost. The more the outsider held that lost look in her eye, the more miserable she looked, the more Ace wanted to claim her as his. He wanted to keep her that way yet, at the same time, only he wanted to make her happy. His smirk quickly transformed into a friendly, silly, smile as Alice soon turned her head back in his direction.

"Oh, and just what kind of thoughts were you thinking about, Alice? Nothing dirty, was it?" He teased, delighted to see the girl's face turning a dark shade of red. He simply laughed when Alice's expression turned angry and she glared at him.

"Of course I wasn't, you pervert!" Alice shouted, her hands balling into fists. Ace, pleased with the reaction, laughed harder and placed one of his fists on his hip.

"If I'm the pervert, why is your face so red? Maybe you're the one with dirty thoughts." The knight continued to poke fun at her. Alice's eyes narrowed angrily and she held herself back from punching the man right in his face; after all he had far faster reflexes than Peter so it was doubtful she'd hit him.

"Good bye, Ace." She stated instead, turning her back on the man as she began to walk away. Ace's face developed a confused look to it and his red eyes blinked in confusion.

OK, that was something he hadn't expected to happen. Ace had wanted Alice to get mad at him, to yell at him or something. He didn't want her to just walk away from him. Where was the fun in that? So, placing that cheerful, friendly and fake smile on his face, Ace jogged the short distance to catch up to the outsider. The knight just made it outside of the maze and onto the dirt path before grabbing her one arm.

"Come on, Alice; don't be so mad at me." Ace begged, tightening his grip on her arm as his smile brightened, "To make it up to you, let me walk you home? After all it's only proper for a knight to assist a young maiden like yourself. I even know a short cut." He persisted, already yanking in a random direction. Moaning, Alice attempted to pull herself from Ace's strong grip but failed miserably.

"Ace, no! I can make it back to the Clock Tower on my own; you'll only get me lost. Let go!" She complained and tried once again to pull free from the knight. Ace only laughed and turned his head back to flash her a charming smile.

"That's alright, Alice! Getting lost is so much more fun when it's with you." He claimed happily as he pulled her off the dirt path. A new blush now coated Alice's as she turned her head to the side and sighed.

Ace may be an annoying idiot who had a bad habit of getting lost but she couldn't deny he made things interesting. Sometimes being stuck with him for countless hours in an unknown location wasn't such a bad thing. Alice couldn't deny she liked his company every now and then but… she could still go without him pressing his head against her breasts every time he wanted to listen to her heart.

* * *

Hey, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get a M rated one shot done soon. I'd also like people to read a story made by **JMichelleW** It's called **Mad Impossible Things **and is a Joker/OC story


	7. White Joker Song fic

**Mostly song fic**

* * *

The circus was beaming with life. Faceless of all ages could be seen in all directions. Most were buying food or playing games while some were asking for autographs from the day's performers. Everyone was playing, laughing and having fun. Nobody looked bored and for this Joker was glad for if someone was bored then he wasn't doing his job right. He smiled proudly when people would come up to him and congratulate him on a wonderful show. If only they knew what really hid behind that smile of his.

In the distance Joker could see a girl in a blue dress standing with a group of eyed people. Joker smirked and leaned against an empty wooden stand, crossing his arms against his chest. Little Alice Liddell had come to play but was she playing with him? No. Instead it looked like she decided to play with the other role holders. Heh, although little did the outsider know, she was going to play with him wither she liked it or not and much more sooner than later.

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children_  
_I'll Show Thee The Way_  
_Through All The Pain And_  
_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_  
_For Life Is This Way_  
_Murdering Beauty And_  
_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
_It Must Be This Way_  
_To Weary Of Life And_  
_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And_  
_The Quiet_

_(Sounds of people oohing)_

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

Chuckling darkly to himself, Joker regained his friendly and cheerful expression. Pulling his body away from the wooden stand the redheaded ringmaster gave the girl one last look before turning his back on her and the group of role holder. Grinning in excitement the man began to trot his way back to the main tent, humming a happy tune as he did so. It wouldn't be long now, little Alice. Not long at all.

* * *

**Please** tell me what you think. This is my first attempt ever on a song fic. I typically actually don't like when songs are mentioned in stories because I don't like reading the lyrics but I couldn't help but think of how this song reminds me of Joker (Black and White) from Heart no Kuni no Alice. What do you think?

To listen to the song find it on Youtube

I also have this posted as it's own story. If you want more please tell me there :3


End file.
